The aim of the Veterinary Medical Student Research Training Program (VMSRTP) in the College of Veterinary Medicine (CVM) at Texas A&M University (TAMU) is to attract and introduce academically gifted pre-doctoral veterinary students recruited from all US colleges of veterinary medicine into multi-disciplinary, active, productive research laboratories to motivate them toward pursuing hypothesis-driven biomedical research careers as their lifelong ambition. By immersing the pre-doctoral veterinary scholars in research areas that specifically interest them in laboratory environments with nurturing mentors, post-doctoral fellows, graduate students and undergraduate fellows for three months, the students will have the ideal opportunity to learn how science is really performed and why one is so easily captured by the quest and discovery of new knowledge as the basis for improved health and well being. The students selected for this program will be subjected to hand-picked, highly successful career-scientist role models chosen for their skills in research education at the bench level. Cross-fertilization of research concepts from the best laboratories from five TAMU colleges focused on laboratory animal science, laboratory animal medicine, comparative medicine, basic sciences, and comparative pathology will be ensured by weekly expository format seminars. Dedicated weekly formal and informal seminars with outstanding scientists will be provided in a relaxed environment to stimulate scientific creativity among the students and mentors. Special courses for a fuller understanding of the scientific method, how to derive a testable hypothesis, absolute necessity for scientific ethics, applying valid experimental designs, data collection and statistical analyses and scientific writing will provide a rounded exposure to real-time science. Because the CVM has supported an established, productive Summer Veterinary Student Research Fellows program for almost two decades, a strong administrative structure already exists to fully support the national recruiting, selection, implementation and logistical requirements for a high quality research training program for 10 students in YR1, 11 in YR2 and 12/YR through YR5 of the program. The CVM will provide matching funds of $10,000 in YR1, $11,000 in YR2 and $12,000/YR thereafter to further ensure fully adequate resources for a high quality program. Our VMSRTP is squarely aimed at developing pre-doctoral veterinary into R01 level scientists for the future.